


You push it hard (I pull away)

by xmseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmseok/pseuds/xmseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t have to open the folded piece of paper to know who his tutor might be. There’s only one English teacher for his grade: Kim Minseok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You push it hard (I pull away)

Sweat beads at the base of his nape and on his forehead as he fights off the groan that threatens to slip out his mouth. It’s too fucking hot, and the opened windows aren’t helping at all. Instead of letting the air in, it just lets the sunlight stream towards his chair, lightly burning the left side of his face. He’s sure it’s bright red now, and it stings a bit.

 

When the weather report said ‘it will be a hot day’, they weren’t lying. In fact, it’s like they downplayed the report to make it seem pleasant enough to be aired. ‘It’s hot just like the first day of summer, so get your hats on, ladies because it’s going to be burning’ had been their exact words. Burning is right. It’s not like they can say ‘it will be hot, so hot that it’s going to scorch the top layer of your skin, so make sure to wear eight layers of sunscreen. ‘

 

Oh Sehun understands. He really does, but the way the sun hits his left arm makes his blood boil (he’s pretty sure it’s already boiling because of the fucking sun) and it’s not making his condition any better. He’s uncomfortable, but who isn’t? Almost every one inside his class is squirming due to the heat, shirts sticking to their backs as sweat stains the white cotton. Even his thighs are sweating, and the school’s useless pond looks enticing enough to swim in.

 

He’s been distracted for more than half of the period, wincing every few minutes when the sun gets too hot. He turns around to let his back take most of the heat, letting his skin take a breather before discreetly moving away from the window, shuffling away inch by inch as quietly as he can.

 

It works, until his teacher shoots him a frown, most probably because of the loud screech that comes from his chair when it scrapes against the floor.

 

He did try to be quiet, though. It’s just that Mr. Wu's ears are sensitive and he could easily pick up the sound of anyone breathing within a five-meter radius. Sehun has a hard time between choosing to laugh (because of his eyebrows) or cower in fear (because of his eyebrows). He chooses the latter, watching Mr. Wu walk towards him in long strides, eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

 

And it seems like it’s Sehun’s lucky day.

 

There’s a thin stack of paper propped on Mr. Wu’s arm, and Sehun’s willing to bet a week’s worth of allowance that it’s their exam results. He takes a look a nervous glance at his teacher, ducking his head right after because he doesn’t need to stare at Mr. Wu for more than a second to know he’s glaring at him. It’s more uncomfortable than scary because he looks like a puffer fish with really thick eyebrows, but a glare’s a glare and Sehun feels guilty for failing the test.

 

He expects his paper to be slapped in front of him, humiliating him further, so he freezes in shock when a large hand gently slides his result over his closed book, facing down. There’s a quiet sigh above him and he sinks further into his seat, hunching forward because Mr. Wu’s a great teacher. It’s just that Sehun’s having a hard time understanding integrals, leaving him unprepared during exams.

 

“Meet me after class, Mr. Oh.” Mr. Wu whispers softly as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear, before walking away handing out the remaining results.

 

He failed.

 

He already knows because he confidently answered 37 questions (he counted) and the other 63 answers were all ‘random’ guesses. By random, he means creating weird patterns as he fills in the circles, but no one needs to know that. He prays for at least 20 lucky answers, but it seems like luck isn’t on his side as he slowly turns the paper over, resigning himself to his below-average grade.

 

There it is, glaring at him in red marker. It’s small, and the ‘please, do better on the next exam’ is bigger in comparison, but Sehun can clearly see it: 42. Sehun tries to be optimistic, thanking the heavens for the additional 5 points, but he still feels disappointed. He could have done better if he understood the lesson and he cradles his head in his hands, blinking back a headache before placing paper in between the pages of his book. He studied, but memorizing can only get him so far with calculus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The bell rings and Sehun watches his classmates scramble for their things, stuffing their books into their bags to head out for lunch. He sighs, placing his book inside his bag before zipping it. His steps are heavy when he makes his way towards Mr. Wu, wincing when he notices the slump in his teacher’s shoulders.

 

“Sehun-“

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Wu.” He avoids his teacher’s eyes, choosing to stare at his shoes. It’s more comforting than Mr. Wu’s kicked-puppy look, obviously disappointed with Sehun’s dismal grades. He hates disappointing people.

 

His teacher sighs, and Sehun grimaces. “I want to see your grades improve Mr. Oh. As your teacher, I want to see my students do well.”

 

Sehun keeps quiet, scrunching his face as he remembers the red numbers on his paper, but Mr. Wu continues, tapping his table to catch Sehun’s attention. His head shoots up to see his teacher smile at him. “So, how do you feel about a tutor?”

 

Sehun sputters, because why hadn’t he thought of that? It could save his train wreck of a grade and he furiously nods at his teacher, grateful at the suggestion. “I’m –it’s fine! As long as it will help my grade, then-” He shrugs his shoulders, fidgeting with the strap of his bag when it threatens to slip, feeling a bit jittery with the prospect of passing the subject.

 

Mr. Wu’s smile widens as he tears out a post-it note from his table scribbling something on the blank sheet. “I already told him that a student of mine might need his help, so just tell him that it’s you. He owes me a favor.”

 

Sehun gladly accepts the sheet of paper before immediately stuffing it into his front pocket as Mr. Wu leads him out of the classroom with a smile, “I think you have him as your English teacher.”

 

He doesn’t have to open the folded piece of paper to know who his tutor might be. There’s only one English teacher for his grade: Kim Minseok.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kim Minseok is, in other words, invisible. He’s quiet and polite and hr arranges his pens in a straight line based on the color before changing it according to their nib sizes. He’s organized and meek as he nods his way past anyone who greets him. He can’t even shake off the P.E. teacher that clings to his arm during lunch time even if said P.E. teacher can’t let him eat a spoonful in peace.

 

Really, he’s too forgiving, that’s why Sehun’s happy that he’s got Mr. Kim as his tutor. He’s a great teacher, and he makes sure that all of his students understand his lessons. He sends an e-mail to Mr. Kim as soon as he’s at home, feeling much better because he has a chance at redeeming his grade.

 

Besides, Mr. Kim could make the lessons bearable. He could easily pass a girl with his face, but Sehun’s not going to say that out loud. No one needs to know he had a teeny, tiny, almost grain-sized crush on Mr. Kim on the first day of class. It wasn’t even a crush at all. He was just intrigued. Um, he was just appreciating a prett –a handsome face.

 

Mr. Kim replies a few hours later, informing Sehun that he’s free on Monday for consultation. He wants to see Sehun’s notes, so that he’ll know where to start his lessons and Sehun eagerly replies back that his last class is English. He’s free for tutoring right after.

 

Now, on to the next problem: Chanyeol’s birthday is tomorrow.

 

It’s not Chanyeol that’s the problem, it’s Baekhyun and Jongdae’s plan. Every year, they drag Sehun and Jongin into one of their ridiculous schemes, trying to finish the items on their bucket list. This usually happens during birthdays, and when it comes to Park Chanyeol, Jongin could never say no.

 

He tries to understand, but since he’s not attracted to males, he really doesn’t, but wherever Jongin goes, Sehun goes. He’s like the unwilling chaperone to a group of five year olds and a tailing toy poodle.

 

So, when Chanyeol invited Jongin for their ‘Bucket List Bonanza’, Sehun’s invitation is confirmed, even though it remains unsaid. He doesn’t know what will happen tomorrow, but he makes sure to be mentally ready because the last celebration was during Jongdae’s birthday and it involved body shots and a gay bar.

Needless to say, Sehun now knows that he’s the only one among them who’s straight. Well, relatively straight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

To: kai  
wtf man, kai? are you 12? nvm where are u?

 

From: kai  
ignoring because kai sounds cool.  
lift. on our way down now.

 

To: kai  
nearly there.  
do I have to go too?

 

From: kai  
yes.  
now, get your skinny ass over here. we’re waiting

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Sehun climbs out of Chanyeol’s beat-up car, he expects a barrage of red lights and male dancers galore, not a dimly-lit street with rows of curtained windows. He’s a bit disoriented and dizzy, blaming the fuzziness on the beer Baekhyun shoved into their palms inside the car. The seediness of the place doesn’t even register in his mind, as he tails after Jongin and Chanyeol who were singing to an off-key rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’.

 

They really shouldn’t be here considering their ages, so it still baffles Sehun how the idiots in front of him get passes to enter bars and clubs. All of them could pass as legal adults with the right clothes and hair, but he’s still surprised why no one bats an eyelash at them. He chases the thought out of his head, finding it too painful to think too much when he’s got enough alcohol to play with his brain. Anyway, he’s not complaining. Yet.

 

They enter a small theater right beside a brightly lit sex shop with pink lights and Sehun blinks back tears, because wow, it burns. If he keeps staring at it long enough, it might just fry his brain. The red and green lights flicker every few seconds and Sehun squints. MOONLIGHT, it says and there’s a small post script underneath it:

 

50 SHOWS DAILY

HOT, FUN ADULT ARCADE

 

He groans because he’s been dragged into another hen night and he’s never going to get laid if he keeps this up. He’s about to head towards Chanyeol’s car, deciding to spend his time there, but Jongin’s fingers warp around his wrist, pulling him through the small doorway. The bouncer remains as stoic as possible, ignoring them as Jongin tugs him to his side. He still hasn’t let go until Baekhyun and Jongdae turn to them with devilish smiles.

 

Nope.

 

Sehun berates himself because Jongdae looks up at him with a shit-eating grin which is more teeth than happiness. It means more pain and Sehun doesn’t want to find out what would happen if he declines.

 

“Welcome to Chanyeol’s birthday party celebration!” Jongdae cheers as Baekhyun pumps his hands into the air. Well, at least someone’s excited.

 

Chanyeol lets out a nervous laugh from beside them, raising a hand to thump Baekhyun on the shoulder for a pat, “Uh, thanks, but what is this place? We were supposed to check off ‘bake a 7-tier cake.”

 

There isn’t anything at all, just an empty lobby with several closed doors littering the hallway. No one’s around and the only source of light comes from the small lamps in between the doors. They’re not just doors, they look like rooms, but from the glint in Baekhyun’s eyes, Sehun knows it’s probably not that simple.

 

“This is an adult arcade.” Sehun watches Baekhyun bounce on his feet, wincing at his enthusiasm, sobering up a bit. “We pick a room, and we enjoy.”

 

Sehun wonders what dictionary Baekhyun uses and what he means by ‘enjoy’, immediately backing away when he sees his eyes snap towards him. This is not good, Sehun thinks because now, it’s not only Baekhyun, but there’s also Jongdae eyeing him as if he’s food. He vows never to join if he ever survives the night, deciding to spend him time with tame friends who spend their time studying, not frolicking around town for seedy clubs.

 

“And we’re starting with you.” Hands grab at his elbows, and Sehun thrashes around, trying to pry off their fingers to no success. Their grip is strong, and Sehun’s going to kill all of them when he’s free. Too bad they start pulling him into the nearest vacant booth. Jongin just trails behind them with Chanyeol in tow, but Sehun still shoots them a glare because they’re not even helping him.

 

“What the fuck?” He tries to calm down, wringing his arms in pain. He really doesn’t know what to expect when they throw him on the couch with surprising strength. He thought the room would be more obscene, but the room is simple enough, painted black with a monitor attached to a wall and a stack of DVDs beside it. There’s a bunch of dimmed lights overhead and a small sofa in the middle of the room.

 

“Since you’re the only one who’s not part of a couple, we’ve decided to let you have this room.” Sehun raises an eyebrow at Jongdae’s happy tone, still angry. He runs his hand through his hair, scratching at his nape in annoyance.

 

“What’s special about this room anyway?” Sehun shivers when Baekhyun’s smile widens a tad bit, turning bright when more teeth get exposed.

 

Sehun wishes he hadn’t asked because there seems to be a silent agreement between Jongdae and Baekhyun as they look at each other with glinting eyes and wide grins. They nod before pushing Jongin and Chanyeol out the door, hovering outside the doorframe. “Glory hole.”

The door shuts in their wake, and Sehun sighs, wondering why he’s got dicks for friends. He tries to make himself comfortable, shifting on the couch, but it’s not much better, and he decides to reach forwards for the stack of DVDs. He might as well wait for time to pass.

 

But things don’t seem to go as planned and a beep alerts him. There’s a small button on the wall, and Sehun turns towards it, curious why it suddenly lit up. It wasn’t on before, but now, it’s a bright red with the words: occupied. It must be his room, Sehun thinks, but the thought goes down the drain when he realizes that there’s a hole right under the button and he remembers what this room is for.

 

It really shouldn’t excite him because he’s a reluctant visitor, but it doesn’t stop the surge of heat that goes down his spine. Something about anonymous sex turns him on, and he wonders if the other room is occupied. If it is, is it a man or a woman?

 

Sehun knows he’s straight. He’s dreamt about boobs and soft curves more than he could count and cocks aren’t really his cup of tea. He’s never really thought of it anyway because he never found any reason to deny his sexuality. He’s straight because the only people he had ever been attracted to were girls, not boys.

 

Now with this glory hole in front of him, he wonders if he should just let everything flow or if he should ignore it and just walk away. He knows he can leave and never look back, but he can’t find it in himself to walk away, entranced and intrigued by the fist-sized hole. He reasons with himself that it’s much better if it’s anonymous, that he’ll never know who’s on the other side.

 

Fuck it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s enough for him. Too much thinking plays with his brain, and he decides to make it shut up, taking that split second to move closer towards the hole. It’s dark on the other side, but it spurs him on, and he unabashedly palms his cock through his denim jeans, already half-hard with anticipation.

 

The cloth is rough against his dick, but the friction feels good. It’s just what he needs, and Sehun just lets the heat travel down towards his shaft, feeling the blood pool at the pit of his belly. He moans, low and deep, feeling it rumble through his chest when he unzips the zipper, enjoying the delicious drag of metal against his clothed cock.

 

It’s cold, but his body is warm, and he lifts to lean on the wall as he fishes his cock from the confines of his boxers. His breath hitches when the cold seeps into his skin, entranced by the way his cock bobs. He’s so fucking hard, and the first touch of his hand makes him whimper from the sheer warmth of his palm. He drags a hand over the head, letting out a quiet, “fuck” when his calloused fingers roughly tug at the sensitive head.

 

It’s now or never and he holds his cock by the base, pushing it through the hole, hoping someone’s there on the other side.

 

He’s not disappointed and he almost comes at the tentative lick over his head as a puff of warmth breath fans over the rest of his shaft. It’s kittenish as the mouth digs into the large vein under Sehun’s cock, circling his length as the person on the other side sucks on the base, working their hand over the shaft.

 

Sehun feels like he’s in heaven, because this is the farthest he’s gone with anyone, but everything stops when the person decides to take the head into their mouth. Sehun bites down into his bottom lip, moving his hand towards his nipple, pinching harshly as he lets out a long drawn out moan.

 

So good, he thinks. It’s all he thinks about, as the wet mouth cocoons his aching cock. It’s not a blast, nor a barrage of fireworks, but it’s a faint sizzle that keeps on burning, growing larger. The licks are languid, as the person takes their time tasting, feeling each fold on Sehun’s shaft.

 

He cants his hips forwards, moving his other hand towards the base of his cock, guiding his leaking shaft into the welcoming mouth on the other side. He slumps over, forehead meeting the cold wall. It’s not a small sizzle, no. He feels it frying him open as the lips burn into his skin, and if his body were any warner, then Sehun thinks he’d be burnt from the exposure.

 

“Fuck, god.” Sweat gathers over his eyebrows, trying to plaster his hair on his face and the mouth just keeps on working, taking him deeper and deeper until he feels lips touching his fingers on the base of his shaft.

 

The person on the other side swallows, and Sehun feels his legs tremble, because the encasing heat feels so good. It’s like a furnace, and they swallow again, squeezing the head of Sehun’s cock before the person retreats to mouth over the tip, tongue digging into the slit, lapping up Sehun’s pre-come.

 

His pleasure’s just an inch away and he feels like he could touch it, surging forward as heat envelopes his whole body. It’s there. Just a tiny push, but then tiny hands pry his fingers away from the base of his shaft, replacing them with a tight grip. A small metal snowflake around one of the person’s fingers catches the light in the dim room and Sehun reaches out to trace the cold surface. He feels his balls draw up and he holds back a cry of frustration when the person starts licking again, purposely teasing.

 

“Fuck, please.” Sehun lets out a broken sob because the edge is just right there. It’s nearing his fingertips, but the mouth just retreats, blowing hot air over the head. Pleasure zaps through his spine, and he feels the undying need to come. The fingers just tighten around the base, and Sehun painfully pinches his nipples, hoping for release.

 

It doesn’t come, but the person on the other side starts bobbing their head over the tip, swirling their tongue right under Sehun’s cock, sucking him into their mouth with every down stroke. A groan slips through Sehun’s parted mouth, and he can’t stop the way his hip thrust forwards into the burning heat.

 

He’s on the edge. He’s so fucking close and the person on the other side knows it too, and they begin furiously sucking him for all his worth, fisting his cock until he comes with a choked moan. His hips fuck into the tight ring of the other’s hand and he feels a rough tongue drag over the sensitive head, trying to get at the last remaining drop of come.

 

The aftershock isn’t much better because it leaves Sehun in a state of speechlessness, cock hanging out as pleasure rocks over his body in steady waves. He hasn’t come that much in his whole life, and it’s still zapping him minutes after, hips stuttering over thin air because of a slight breeze. Fuck, he thinks, he’s pretty sure no one can top that.

 

He tucks himself in when his legs and arms no longer feel like jelly, shakily noticing that the red light has turned to green. The other person’s gone, and Sehun’s breath stutter in his throat, feeling the orgasm thrum through his body in a hazy wave. His hand trembles when he texts the others, wondering if they’re done. Their reply is immediate.

 

From: kai  
we’ve been calling you, man. we’re inside yeollie’s car.

 

Sehun doesn’t look back, leaving in haste as he leaves his payment on the box near the monitor. He’s not sure what he makes out of his sexuality right now, but in his defense, it probably wasn’t a man. From the small lips, to the delicate fingers, he’s quite sure that it was a girl, and he leaves with a light heart, still reeling back from the greatest blowjob he’ll ever get.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s his last class of the day, and he watches Mr. Kim repeat his lesson on verbs because more than half of the class complained that they couldn’t grasp the lesson. So, here he is, listening to Mr. Kim repeat his explanation for the umpteenth time, furiously scribbling away on the board. The bell rings, and Sehun stays in his seat, watching his classmates head to the door, wincing at the loud the screech of chair against floor.

 

He’s prepared, and he takes out his notes, waiting until there’s no one else left inside the classroom, save for him and Mr. Kim. Sehun takes his time, looking out the window as he taps the end of his pencil on the surface of his desk. It’s still hot, but it’s better compared to last week. A part of his hand got sunburned, and it stung.

 

“Hi, Sehun.” A soft voice flitters over to him, and he jumps when he sees Mr. Kim take a seat in front of him, dragging the chair from the nearest desk. He smiles, and Sehun thinks he looks like a hamster with his two front teeth and cheeks. “Have you got your notes?”

 

He opens out a palm in from of him, and Sehun gives him his notebook, nervously hoping his notes are legible enough. He guesses it’s fine when Mr. Kim nods at every page, flipping through most of the lessons Sehun highlighted.

 

It’s not Mr. Kim’s frown that catches his attention. It’s the way his ring glints in the afternoon light, shining sliver on his pale skin. Sehun almost chokes, eyes widening at the possibility, but he tells himself, no. No, it can’t be. The quiet Mr. Kim gave him the best (only) blowjob in his life?

 

No.

 

And then his concentration’s gone. Really, who can blame him when he’s trying to imagine Mr. Kim’s delicate fingers and bow-shaped lips? It’s only now that Sehun sees his teacher’s small, but thin fingers as he gently turns the page and the soft slope of his lips as he licks them in concentration.

 

He thinks the sun just fried everything that’s left of his brain, leaving useless cotton because he shouldn’t think about his teacher. It’s not like he’s never noticed that his teacher’s attractive, it’s just that he’d never thought his best (only) sexually gratifying experience would be with a man.

 

Boobs were his thing. They were bouncing balls for boners, but now he might be up for some dick-on-dick action. So, he might be bi, but he’s not sure.

 

“Let’s start?” Sehun snaps his head forward belatedly realizing that Mr. Kim had been waiting for him the whole time. He hates himself most of the time because his face says a lot when he thinks, and he knows he was probably scrunching his face as he thought.

 

But Mr. Kim, bless his heart, is patient as he softly smiles at Sehun, watching him with wide eyes as a huge range of emotions pass by the usually passive face. He waits, and when he realizes that he’s nearing the end of his train of thought, Mr. Kim decides to push the notebook towards Sehun.

 

Sehun should nod, because his grade depends on this tutoring session, but he’s got more pressing problems (he tries to shift in his seat because his pants are a bit too tight) and it might involve one Mr. Kim and a dark room. He clears his throat, ignoring his teacher’s questioning look. If he gets the wrong reaction, he’ll just play it off as something else. It’s easy enough.

 

“Moonlight.” Thankfully his voice doesn’t shake, because it’s an innocent word. It’s poetic, and he can just play it off as a new word he’d learned to his English teacher, never mind the fact that he’s supposed to be studying calculus right now.

 

It’s terribly quiet, but the way Mr. Kim looks at him, eyebrow raised, makes his stomach jump. Sehun clears his throat again, intent on pushing this as far as he can. “Last Saturday night, I saw this word.”

 

If Mr. Kim’s eyebrow was high enough, it’s now reaching impossibly new heights, accompanied by the other one, eyes wide in a mixture of alarm and surprise. Sehun can stop now, but he’s not Oh Sehun if he doesn’t dig a deeper grave.

 

His eye flit towards Mr. Kim’s finger, eyes trained on the metal snowflake. He expects Mr. Kim to be confused, not the bright flush on his teacher’s cheeks when realization sets in.

 

Sehun’s heart thumps somewhere along his chest and stomach, but he can feel it pulsing on his nether regions, because, wow, that’s a pretty flush (for a man, he thinks). He swallows, immediately choking on his spit when he sees a small smile on Mr. Kim’s face, putting two and two together.

 

Nope, it’s not a small smile, it’s a salacious grin, and Sehun feels his soul leave his body. Mr. Kim’s eyes sparkle, notebook and lesson forgotten, as he leans towards Sehun, bracing his arms on the desk. Sehun just keeps choking on air because he never really planned anything after finding out if it really is Mr. Kim or not. He was expecting a clueless Mr. Kim and Sehun would rot away with his (unrequited) first male crush.

 

But here he is, flushing from Mr. Kim’s gaze, as the other’s smile turns soft. “Mr. Oh, were you somewhere you weren’t supposed to be?” Forget soft because his grin turns suggestive, and Sehun knows it promises nothing good.

 

His breath stutters with just one look from Mr. Kim, and he’s stuck between saying the truth and lying through his teeth. It comes out as a garbled mess, “Y –no?”

 

Sehun mentally groans when Mr. Kim hums, eyes twinkling in amusement because this is something he had never expected. The finger on his crotch isn’t what he expected, and Mr. Kim just smiles at him innocently, lightly tracing the metal of his zipper. Shame? What shame? Sehun thinks he forgot the meaning, so he just dismisses it as he curls his fingers into the edge of the desk, holding on for dear life.

 

It’s a mistake when he takes the chance to stare up at his teacher. Mr. Kim licks his lips, grinning from ear to ear and Sehun doesn’t hear the clinking of metal when he only registers the words on Mr. Kim’s lips, “You shouldn’t lie, Mr. Oh. I think that deserves a punishment.”

 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue (30 minutes later)

 

 

 

“Oh, please, please.” Sehun begs, feeling the heat coil at the pit of his belly with every thrust. Minseok rams into him, hips stuttering as the body below him writhes in pleasure.

 

It’s just right there – the itch. It’s almost there and Sehun can feel it building, growing as the heat becomes stronger and Minseok’s hips snap harder. Then he hits it, and everything just turns into a haze of white as the pooling in the pit of Sehun’s belly grows, “There! Oh god, there!”

 

“Fuck, Sehun! You feel so good.” Minseok takes Sehun’s hips as he pants, breaths mixing as they both feel it –the fire becoming too strong as he tilts his hips, and his cock grazes Minseok's stomach. The teacher’s table digs into Sehun’s back he’s too gone to care.

 

Minseok works his cock deeper, bringing Sehun’s ankle over his shoulder to pound deeper, harder, with Sehun’s body sucking him in, clutching him, as if it doesn’t want to let go. Sehun’s breath stutters, as Minseok strokes his cock with stable strokes, as Sehun spills over his chest, cock twitching in sensitivity.

 

Minseok comes a beat later, streaking white into the latex as he grasps for Sehun’s hips, working the younger through his orgasm. He kisses Sehun, no tongue, just a messy press of spit-slicked lips as Sehun lets his leg drop from Minseok’s shoulder, feeling the muscles snap back into place painfully.

 

There’s a smug grin on Minseok’s before he places a soft kiss on Sehun’s kneecap, turning into Mr. Kim again. “I guess I’ll be seeing more of you, Mr. Oh.”

 

Sehun doesn’t feel his stomach jump towards his heart. It doesn’t, he tries to tell himself.

 

 

(He’s lying, because when arrives home, he makes sure to study hard for the next session for more free time with Mr. Kim.)

**Author's Note:**

> EPM FIll and I wrote this as soon as I saw your prompt so I’m really sorry for the mistakes. I was high on caffeine at 2am this morning and this is the result. It was supposed to be 1k+, but xiuhun got the better of me. I hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
